


Our Version of Events

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, 段子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自亲爱哒@V匿匿的专辑段子挑战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Version of Events

All from  
Our Version of Events  
Emeli Sandé

01 Heaven

Oh heaven, oh heaven, I wake with good intentions  
But the day it always lasts too long

Castiel总是不能准确描述天堂的样子。  
那应该是家的样子，但总觉得缺了点什么。  
直到最后他坐在地堡里嚼着面包却尝不出花生酱的味道，他忽然发现那里缺了什么。  
当然不是花生酱，他想着，是Winchester。

02 My Kind of Love

Cause when you've given up  
When no matter what you do is never good enough  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough  
That's when you feel my kind of love

当事情变得糟糕的时候，他们总是需要我。  
Castiel安慰自己。  
好像这能让他一次又一次走进糟糕的处境这件事变得不那么苦涩一样。

03 Where I Sleep

In a world that's breaking  
where nothing is for keeps  
Oh, this is us, this is love  
and this is where I sleep

当Dean回到营地的时候已经是凌晨，Castiel躺在他的床上睡着了，安稳，平静，没有带着醒着的时候那些该死的笑容。  
非常完美，他想着，随手拉起床尾的毯子盖在对方身上。  
接着一头栽在Castiel身边，调整到一个舒服的姿势，进入睡眠。

04 Mountains

He said I'm going to have a bed with lots of pillows  
And that we're going to build a house with lots of windows  
And when we have the kids we'll tell them to remind we  
Of where we were and how so we never get lazy

有那么一次在地堡，Dean和他挤在沙发里，然后说他们以后该去买栋屋子，带花园，也许再养条狗，但别和Sam一家住在隔壁，当然也不能离得太远。  
他总是在说谎，Castiel抱着对方渐渐变冷的身体想着。

05 Clown

I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out how I could move from the back of the line

照顾好Sammy。  
这是Dean Winchester的遗言。  
下一秒那双绿眼睛变成黑色，嘴角换上可怖的微笑。  
继续笑吧，Castiel想着，因为如果我看到我自己，也会觉得好笑的。  
他感觉着眼泪流下来，落在天使刃上，然后他把它推进对方的胸口。

06 Daddy（AU）

But friends keep telling you what he did last night  
How many girls he kissed how many he liked  
And you try to remember that there's no way you could ever be friends

Castiel答应过Balthazar不再和那个叫Dean Winchester的大一新生纠缠不清。  
但是现在你看上去还是有点喜欢他。  
但是现在你感觉还是想着他。  
但是现在你表现得你还是爱他。  
但是现在你跳舞时还是像是需要他。

07 Maybe（AU）

Maybe you could stay a bit longer  
Or I could try a bit harder  
We could make it work  
But maybe, we should stop pretending  
We both know we're hurting  
Maybe it's time to go

他们总是在争吵，但以前不是这样的。  
他们总是在和好，但这次不是这样的。  
Dean知道一切都要完蛋了。  
Castiel也知道。

08 Suitcase（AU）

My baby's got a suitcase  
He's telling me its too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
'Cause all I did was love him  
But I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase but please don't ask me why

这该结束了。  
Castiel离开的时候只带走了一个手提箱。他站在路边试图在这个时间找到一辆还游荡在街上的出租车。他知道Dean在窗户旁看着他，也许还大口地喝着波本。他还知道自己如果回头对上那双眼睛，他就永远也没法走掉了。  
他拦下了一辆车。  
这早该结束了。

09 Breaking the Law

I'll never stop  
Breaking the law for you  
I'll never stop  
Helping to pull you through  
Whatever it takes ti get what you need  
Ignore the alarm  
Ignore the police  
I'll never stop  
Breaking the law for you

Castiel开始回吻Dean。  
他没法算清楚自己为他打破了多少戒律。  
但他会永远为他这么做。

10 Next to Me（AU）

You won't find him drinking at the tables  
Rolling dice and staying out til 3  
You won't ever find him being unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

当Castiel再一次把烂醉如泥的Dean从酒吧里抬出来的时候他想到了当年自己答应Balthazar的话。  
以及在那个承诺之后第三次发现自己在Dean身边的Balthazar。  
Castiel想着，那个放弃的表情什么时候会出现在自己脸上呢。

11 River（AU）

See maybe I'm too quiet for you  
You probably never noticed me

Balthazar发现Castiel喜欢往那家叫RoadHouse的酒吧跑的时候已经太晚了。  
他从落地玻璃外看见对方格格不入地坐在吧台前一张高脚凳上，眼睛盯着给他送上记忆里他从不喝的酒的招待生。  
Balthazar知道自己讨厌Dean Winchester。

12 Lifetime（AU）

Hey, love, I feel much better  
You show me forever

Castiel没想到自己能这么快坐上Impala的副驾驶。  
即使这只是一次碰巧的顺路。  
当然在Dean扯着他的领带给他一个吻的时候，天啊，那个吻就像一辈子那么长。  
他确信这不只是一次碰巧的顺路。

 

13 Hope（AU）

Louder, I cannot hear you  
How can things be better left unsaid  
Call me, call me a dreamer  
But it seems like dreams are all that we've got left

重新开始总是困难的。  
无论是拳击还是爱情。  
但是这一次Dean不准备放弃。  
他要把腰带和Castiel一起赢回来。

14 Read All About It, Pt. III（AU）

You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed  
Baby we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, Come on

Castiel眼睛盯着拳击台上的Dean没法移开，耳朵里灌满了场下观众的尖叫声。  
想起他第一次在学校里看到对方揍Uriel的样子。Dean像只狮子。  
他想着，即使经历了这么多糟糕的事他总是会回到狮子身边。  
这一切大概从他们第一次互相看着对方的时候就确定了。

 

the end


End file.
